VC4:Mission:Two Fronts
Briefing Welkin: Currently a nearby city is facing large scale attack by the Empire. The enemy has divided into a main group and a secondary group. The main group will be handled by Squad E, while we take down the enemy's secondary group. Defeat the enemies that have entered the city, and occupy the camps that have become their foothold. To support Squad E as quickly as possible, those who take over enemy camps should head towards main street directly. Part 1 Mission Info Victory Conditions * Take over all enemy camps, or * Exceeds 4 turns Failure Conditions * Enemy take over base camp * Any friendly unit retreats * Any occupied enemy camp gets taken back by the enemies Place City under attack Information Control Squad 7 and defeat the empire's secondary group. Occupying all enemy camps or hold out for four turns lead to victory. Infantry units that take over enemy camps will leave the battle to go support Squad E. Initial Deployment Edelweiss, Alicia, Rosie, and Largo are all initially deployed in fixed positions. No additional units may be deployed. General Strategy * If enemy scouts sees an unguarded camp, they will likely try to take over. Given the Failure conditions, it is best to take over all three camps in the same turn, or ensure you can keep enemy scouts pinned down in place without threatening your camps. * The stage is designed so that Rosie is most suited for taking Camp I, Largo Camp II, and Alicia (with Edelweiss' help) Camp III, although it is not the only way to win. * Keep an eye out for ragnite boxes. They are useful for taking out enemy tanks in one hit. Part 2 After the Victory Conditions of part 1 are met, the stage transitions to part 2, still on the same turn. Now the player controls Squad E, with CP refilled by 6. Mission Info Victory Conditions * Take over all enemy camps Failure Conditions * Enemy take over base camp * All friendly infantry units lost * Exceeds 20 turns Place City under attack Information Control Squad E and defeat the Empire's main force. Please take over all enemy camps. However, with only Squad E it's going to be a hard fight. Please hold out until Squad 7 comes to the rescue. Initial Positions Hafen, Riley, Kai, and Raz are pre-deployed around the new base camp. Other units may be deployed from the camp as normal. General Strategy * The enemy grenadier is extremely dangerous to your infantry, but is quite useless against your tank * As long as you keep the tank's radiator pointing away from the two enemy lancers, this stage should not be difficult even with all squad E members at level 1. Rewards * Base ** 3000 EXP, 4000 DCT * Clear Rating ** 3~? Turns, S Rank *** 4500 EXP, 6000 DCT * Anti-Leader Bonus ** 2 killed *** 240 EXP, 320 DCT * Anti-Armor Bonus ** 6 tanks destoryed *** 720 EXP, 960 DCT ** 4 set weapons destroyed *** 480 EXP, 640 DCT Trivia * This mission uses the same map layout as Chapter 2's Liberation of Reine. Category:VC4 Missions